Timeline
65 years ago * Viza is born. 49 years ago July * Motokichi Kinuta is born. 43 years ago September * Masamune Kido is born. 40 years ago * Raymond is born. * Kasumi Mikumo is born. June * Eizō Netsuki is born. 35 years ago November * Takumi Rindō is born. 34 years ago May * Katsumi Karasawa is born. October * Masafumi Shinoda is born. 33 years ago * Mikhael Cronin is born. 29 years ago January * Shinji Fuyushima is born. 26 years ago January * Haruaki Azuma is born. July * Kyōko Sawamura is born. 25 years ago * Yuri Rindō is born. 24 years ago * Lamvanein is born. 22 years ago July * Reiji Kizaki is born. August * Kōtarō Suwa is born. September * Sōya Kazama is born. November * Raizō Terashima is born. 21 years ago * Rinji Amatori is born August * Kei Tachikawa is born. October * Daichi Tsutsumi is born. * Masataka Ninomiya is born. December * Nozomi Kako is born. 20 years ago * Enedra is born. February * Tatsuya Kuruma is born. April * Tatsuhito Ikoma is born. * Yūichi Jin is born. August * Haya Kittaka is born. July * Jun Arashiyama is born. 19 years ago January * Kazuaki Ōji April * Hiro Kitazoe is born. May * Sumiharu Inukai is born. * Megumi Tokura is born. June * Masato Kageura is born. * Atsushi Hokari is born. * Kō Murakami is born. July * Isami Tōma is born. * Maori Hosoi is born. August * Rin Kagami is born. September * Kazuki Kurauchi is born. * Tetsuji Arafune is born. December * Satoshi Mizukami is born. 18 years ago * Izukacha is born. January * Mirai Hatohara is born. February * Yuu Kunichika is born. April * Shiori Usami is born. May * Haruka Ayatsuji is born. June * Rei Nasu is born. July * Kirie Konami is born. * Hikari Nire is born. September * Kōji Oki is born. * Tōru Narasaka is born. * Kōhei Izumi is born. October * Shūji Miwa is born. November * Yōsuke Yoneya is born. 17 years ago * Rokurō Wakamura is born. * Yūta Miura is born. January * Aki Hiyami is born. February * Kaho Mikami is born. * Mai Kitagawa is born. April * Mitsuru Tokieda is born. * Itsuki Fujisawa is born. May * Kyōsuke Karasuma is born. June * Ryō Utagawa is born. * Takeru Yuiga is born. July * Ken Satori is born. * Hana Somei is born. August * Sayoko Shiki is born. * Shinnosuke Tsuji is born. September * Tsukihiko Amō is born. October * Yōko Katori is born. * Makoto Chano is born. November * Kai Minamisawa is born. * Shōhei Kodera is born. * Taichi Betsuyaku is born. December * Shirō Kikuchihara is born. 16 years ago * Hyuse is born. January * An Kobayakawa is born. * Hisato Sasamori is born. February * Yoshito Hanzaki is born. May * Osamu Mikumo is born. * Yutaka Kashio is born. June * Ai Kitora is born. July * Yūma Kuga is born. 15 years ago December * Yuzuru Ema is born. 14 years ago * Shun Midorikawa is born. * Izuho Natsume is born. February * Chika Amatori is born. November * Futaba Kuroe is born. 12 years ago * Vittarno is born. 10 years ago * Yūgo Kuga teaches Yūma "The 3 Teachings". 9 years ago * Kizaki's father is killed while protecting a child, allegedly by Neighbors. 6 years ago * 10 of the 19 Old Border members die in a Neighborhood conflict. * Sōichi Mogami dies, using remaining trion creates a Black Trigger. September * Yōtarō Rindō is born. 5 years ago * Spinthir attacks Calvaria. * Karasawa joins Border. 4 years ago * First Large-Scale Invasion * Yūgo Kuga dies while saving Yūma. 2 years ago * Calvaria defeats Spinthir after years of war. * Kazama offers Kikuchihara a place in Kazama Unit, to which he accepts. * Murakami joins Border. 1 year ago * Midorikawa, Kuroe, and Kitora join Border. * Karasuma and Usami transfer to Tamakoma Branch for unknown reasons. May * Arafune quits being an Attacker and becomes a Sniper. * Osamu enrolls into Border. December Current Year January February Category:Timeline Category:Universe